Gylfie
Gylfie is one of the main characters in Kathryn Lasky's Guardians of Ga'Hoole book series and the deuteragonist of Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole ''film. She is a young, female elf owl (''Micrathene whitneyi), Soren's best friend, and the film's main deuteragonist. In the end of the film, she becomes the Band's navigator and a Guardian of Ga'Hoole. During their captivity, Gylfie and Soren were taught how to fly by Grimble, who urged them to find the guardians after he stopped the Pure Ones from following them out of St. Aggie's. Background Gylfie hatched in Kuneer to unnamed parents. She also had unnamed sisters. However, while trying to fly, Gylfie suddenly fell off of the cactus. Because of this, Gylfie was captured by an owl named Grimble. While being held captive, a barn owl named Soren began talking to her. Gylfie questioned who he was, to which he responded that he was from Tyto Forest. Gylfie asked where they were taking them before both of them were silenced by a Pure One. When they were thrown onto the ground, Gylfie and Soren stayed together, even after Gylfie noted her opinions of not wanting to be with the Pure Ones and became a “picker" with her other friends. During their captivity, Gylfie and Soren were taught how to fly by Grimble, who urged them to find the guardians after he stopped the Pure Ones from following them out of St. Aggie's. Physical appearance Gylfie is a young, female Elf owl about the equivalence of a teenager at nearly thirteen (maybe fourteen). She has yellow eyes and black pupils. It is noticeable that the front of Gylfie is all white up until her upper face, which is practically like a mask. She has light brown and dark brown feathers and wings. She also has a silver beak and white eyebrows with white spots on her wings and brown spots on her chest. Personality When Gylfie is first introduced, she is shy and meek when she first met Soren. However, when they are at St. Aggie's and told to work for the Pure Ones for the rest of their lives, Gylfie speaks out before she is forced to become a picker after Soren defends her from Nyra's criticism of Gylfie. She quickly became Soren's best friend despite being from different species, showing her friendly side. It is later revealed she is easily frightened after the fact Digger tells Gylfie and Soren of the scary beasts they may encounter. Gylfie's friendly personality goes to an extant to Twilight, Digger and Mrs. P. It is known for a fact that Gylfie had a tendency to have sarcastic remarks once in a while, such as rhetorically telling Soren that since the Echidna apparently knows all. Also, according to that same person, Gylfie was known to doubt, as he calls her the "navigator, who doubts," something that does annoy her. Gylfie does indeed worry about her friend and her allies. She worries for Soren when they are still in St. Aggie's when they are both escaping the Pure Ones and Nyra and two more times when he enters the fleck basket twice. She also worries about the Guardians and wanted to rescue them. She also indeed worried for the owls that were moon blinked. At the end of the film, Gylfie becomes a guardian, showing she has what it takes to be one. Powers and Abilities Navigation Becoming a navigator, Gylfie will become the navigator of the Band's group. Gylfie can navigate by looking at the stars. In fact, during their imprisonment at St. Aegolius' Home for Orphaned Owls, when she and Soren and their group are being moon-blinked, Gylfie claims to know the stars. Later, she helps them navigate the Band when they are on their way to rescue the Guardians from the Pure One's trap. Flight With her wings, Gylfie can fly large heights. Gylfie learned how to fly by Grimble and later became good at it. Later, Ezylryb taught them how to "really fly" during a storm. At first, she is terrified of it and claims her wings are too short, however, Gylfie later becomes better at flying. Gallery Gylfie-and-Soren-looking-at-bright-thingy-guardians-of-gahoole-16737378-1800-766.jpg Legend guardians owls of gahoole keyart.jpg Legend-of-the-Guardians.jpg Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-4680.jpg Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-4315.jpg Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-4259.jpg Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-4146.jpg Navigation Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Deuteragonists Category:Animated characters Category:Owls